The Break Up
by percyjacksonannabethchasefan
Summary: Hey guys!  SO if Finn and Rachel break up in season three, this is what I imagined it like. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! SO if Finn and Rachel break up in season three, this is what I imagined it like. Enjoy!**

Finn's POV

Rachel was getting stuff out of her locker when I walked up to her.

"Hey beautiful," I said smiling at her and putting my arm around her shoulder. I frowned when she shrugged it off. She closed her locker and walked away towards her next class.

I ran up behind her with a conserned look on my face.

"Rach, whats wrong?" I asked. "Did I do something wrong?" I put my hand on her shoulder and she stopped.

She turned arounf slowly, and looked at me sadly. She put her hand on my right cheek and kissed my left.

"Im sorry Finn, but… we need to break up," She stated, pulling me over to the side of the hallway away from everyone else.

I opened my mouth slowly, my eyebrows coming together. "What?"

"I cant just be with you for the rest of the year when all I think about is how we will eventually break up. Finn, you know its bound to happen at the end of the year, when Kurt and I go to New York…" She answered, slowly backing away from me.

"Rachel, wait! You cant just break up with me! I LOVE YOU RACHEL! I cant just… not be with you when I see you everyday! I wont be able to stay strong whenever I see you an I cant wrap my arms around you. I wont be able to keep it together when I talk to you and I cant just lean over and kiss you. You have to understand, Rachel, you are my life! I love you!" I said, feeling the tears run down my cheeks.

She got a pained look on her face after hearing those words. "I know, and it will be hard for me too, at first. But by the end of the year, im sure that we will be okay and over it," she sighed, starting to cry.

I now had tears streaming down my face. "Rachel… please…" I whispered, grabbing her hands.

She sighed and brought her face dangerously close to mine. She closed the distance with a swift and soft kiss. Then she quickly pulled away and sighed, wiping away a stray tear.

"Im sorry… goodbye Finn," she whispered, quickly walking away from me towards the girls bathroom, full on sobbing now.

I saw Tina run into the bathroom after Rachel. I stood there waiting until one of them (or both) to come out, not caring of I was skipping class.

Tina came out about 10 minutes later by herself. But as soon as she saw me she stuck her head back inside to tell Rachel something. Then she came up to me.

"Im really sorry anout you and Rachel, Finn. Do you wanna talk about it? We don't have to if you don't want to… just asking…"

I looked at her for a second then pulled her in for a hug as the waterworks started up again.

"Whenever you talk to her… well, just tell her I need to see her," I said before getting up and headed out of the building towards my truck, not caring about the rest of the school day, while my eyes were brimming with tears again.


	2. The choir room

**Hey guys! So this is what happens in the choir room after the break up the next day during glee practice! Enjoy!**

Finn's POV

I stared at the back of her head all throughout practice. I couldn't help it. I was in love with her, and I couldn't have her. How stupid was that?

"Ow," I said, turning my head to look at Puck and rubbing my shoulder. "What the hell, man!" I said, interupting Mr. Shue.

"What happened?" Mr. Shue asked.

"He punched me in the shoulder!" I said raising my hands at Puck in a defensive manner.

"Ya, because your being a douche. All you've done today is stare at Rachel like a lost puppy and mop around and crap!" He shot back.

I looked down at my feet and then at Rachel, then back down at me feet. She was staring at me with a sad look on her face.

"Finn, what happened?" Mr. Shue asked, coming up to sit next to me.

"Rachel and I…" I didn't feel like finishing the sentence.

"Oh my god…. ARE YOU PREGNANT?" Kurt screamed at Rachel. He screamed so loud that she fell off her chair in a surprised motion.

"No….." She said, glaring at Kurt as she got back on her feet and into her chair. "We broke up," She said looking right at me.

"What? Why?" Kurt asked, the realisation shone in his eyes. "FINN! What did you do to my #1 diva!" Kurt yelled, standing up while putting his hands on his hips.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING KURT!" I yelled back, standing up and going over to sit next to Rachel.

She tensed up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Wait, if your broken up, then why did you just go over and sit next to Rachel?" Mercedes asked looking suspicious.

"Because I didn't want to break up! Shes the one who broke up with me!" I said looking straight at Rachel.

"GUYS! Its none of your buisness so can we PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT IT? " Rachel said/screamed at us before she quickly looked at me then looked away right as the bell rang. She was the first to get up and be out the door.

For that one second that she made eyecontact with me, my whole body felt warm inside, like nothing could bring me down. And as soon as she turned away, the world felt cold and dead. That was the affect she had on me. And I was determined to get her back.


End file.
